Camp Rock:Channy Edition
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: You loved Camp Rock and you'll love Camp Rock Channy edition. Famous Spoiled lead singer Chad Dylan Cooper is sent to clean up his act at Camp Rock but when he heres an amazing voice it sends him on a mission to find the voice.
1. Trailer

So this is a side project from My sister's EVIL speaking of it though I have NO reviews for the last chapter once I get one I will start on the sixth chapter. So ever wonder what would Camp Rock would be like if it had Swac characters well I did so heres this is the trailer I hope you think its good. okay I almost forgot something

**Disclaimer:"Sigh"I don't own anything maybe one day this were you go "Yeah Right"**

**We rock by Camp Rock cast is playing through this.**

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_is part of the biggest band of all time_

_Connect 3_

"In latest news Connect 3 won 7 Teen Choice awards last night"

_But fame has put_

_an rather large ego in him_

"Chad Dylan Cooper lead singer of Connect 3 stormed off set of the band's latest music video set after someone messed up his Loganberry smoothie order to clean up his act the band's summer tour has been canceled"

_Sonny Munroe_

_has spent most of her life _

_hiding her talent_

_but when shes able to got to_

_Camp Rock_

_Will that all change_

"Shows Sonny sitting on the piano singing"

"there's this girl with the voice"

_The voice_

_leads this _

_spoiled pop star on a mission_

"shows girls lining up in front of a cabin"

"_Will Romance blossom?"_

"Shows Sonny and Chad smiling at each other"

"_Or will the evil Queen of camp win victory"_

"Shows Portlyn Smirking evily"

"_Friendships will form"_

"Shows Sonny and Tawni hugging"

_Find out in Camp Rock:Channy edition_

Yeah,I know I made Tawni the Caitlyn character but I think of Tawni more of Sonny's friend then an evil girl anyways please tell me what you think I love reviews I'll respond I promise even if you tell me it sucks horribly


	2. Sonny's story

Wow,3 reviews just for the trailer Thank you guys you're so sweet. As I said this is a side project from My Sister's EVIL so I don't know how much i'm going to update this I'll try though. You should really go read My sister's EVIL though its different from this still Channy of course.

Sonny"s POV

_Dream_

"_Goodnight New York City"_

_I heard the crowd scream my name_

"_Sonny Munroe"_

"_Son-ny Son-ny"_

_End of dream_

"Sonny last day of school!"My mom yelled. Mom,why did you have to ruin my dream ugh. I reach one hand out to get to my laptop and put in a demo CD mine actually. I heard "Who Will I Be" ring through my ears I hummed along and got out of bed and smiled. Will they tell me I can go.

I rushed to my closet and got my clothes out well,actually make that a lot it was the last day I wanted to look good. After trying on a dozen outfits I finally found one I loved. I went to my vanity and ended up trying on a dozen hairstyles to. I decided to leave it down settle.

As the song ended I had shut my door perfect timing. I sat down for breakfast and I noticed Hot Tunes was on."Oh,cool Hot Tunes is on"I said cheerfuly."Turn it up please" I heard the volume go up and I saw Chad Dylan Cooper's face with a interviewer pointing at it on the screen."The pop star Chad Dylan Cooper has gone a little too far this time. When he was seen marching off the set of his band Connect Three's latest music video due to someone getting a Loganberry smoothie order messed up due to this other Connect Three member are fed up to clean up his act the band's summer tour has been canceled"Announced the reporter.

"What is wrong with that boy he has everything"My mom asked clueless."Yeah,besides a clue"I said rolling my eyes. My mom turned off the TV shaking her head."Look,What I found in the crisper another Camp Rock brioche"My mom said holding up a Camp Rock pamphlet.

"Oh,look at that Oh,and great cheese olmelet'

"So you have no idea Where this came from Sweetie I know how much you want to go to this camp but I'm afraid that we can't just wing it this year with my catering business just taking off and you're dad fixing up the shop maybe next year"

I looked down and went out the door. When I got to school it went by fast before I knew it I was cleaning out my locker when my best friend came up."Ging gia gee Sonny"Greeted my best friend. I looked at her puzzled what does she mean?"It means happy Summer Sonny So,how did this morning go"Siera asked."It didn't Camp Rock is a no go"I informed her.

"But you have to go Camp Rock is like the music camp anyone who wants to be someone in music has to go there and... you already knew that I'm sorry"

"Me too I was just so excited about having a summer that was all about music and..."

"I know So what are you going to do this summer?"

I shrugged I really don't know. The bell rang as if to say go have summer. I walked to my job at Barney's burgers which was boring and long but it went by short so I walked home. I found my mom and dad at the patio making burgers yay just what I wanted.

"So how was work?"My dad asked."Uh... you know Barney's we serve burgers with a Barney's smile"I said fake smiling.

"So,whats for dinner"

"Burgers"

"Our famous Munroe burgers of course"My mom said. Yeah,that makes a difference."Um,I'll pass"I said with a sigh.

"I can't take it anymore Honey tell her"

"Tell me what?"

"Okay drum roll"

"MOM!!"

"You're going to Camp Rock!"

I let out a scream as loud as ever."We are going"My mom said. I didn't really pay attention though I was too excited."You have to help out in the kitchen"My mom mentioned. I'll do anything I don't care."THANK YOU! Thank you like a million times!"I squealed hugging my parents.

This is going to be the best summer ever!

Okay so again I am so sorry it took so long thank you so much to the reviewers please tell me what you think. Please review

:)  
(:

=)

:p


End file.
